


The Treadmill

by jessm78, terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [9]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Jamie makes mention off handed to the Doctor that he'd like to start exercising again. Not that he's out of shape mind but maybe it would be a good idea to have a routine. That's when the Doctor remembers, he has a gym.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Treadmill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessm78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/gifts).



> This wonderful story was co-written by the lovely Jessm78. They wrote at least half of the dialogue and plucked away at the idea with me.
> 
> They came up with the parts at the end where Jamie says how it would have been nice if the Doctor had TOLD him about the settings and up to where he kicks the machine. The funniest parts ^^

Truth be told, he'd all but forgotten he even had a gym until Jamie off handedly mentioned he was going to start exercising regularly.

"Bit dustier than I remember," he wiped his hand over the panel of the nearest machine, instantly regretting it. He grimaced at his dirty palm, plucked his handkerchief from his pocket, and as he cleaned his hand he said to Jamie, "well," a touch excited as he looked out over the expanse of the room, "what do you think?"

Jamie looked around, the silhouettes of many metal things contrasting against the bright over head light, not knowing what any of it was but knowing the Doctor was trying to impress settled on, "it's nice."

That was the right answer, or at least good enough, because the Doctor, pleased as punch, began to wander through the semi-neat rows of machines, pausing now and then to study one.

Jamie followed a step behind.

Equally parts curious and intimidated, Jamie looked at the various contractions with a sense of unease. He caught up with the Doctor toward the back of the room near one of the less extravagant beasties.

"What's this one then?" He nodded at the thing as the Doctor used his handkerchief to clear away the grime from a panel on it.

"A treadmill. A fairly simple one from Earth but it has some surprisingly good features."

"What's it for?"

"Running," the Doctor pressed a button and the panel's screen came on, glowing blue, "you stand on the tread and when it moves, you run. Go ahead, give it a try." He gestured with a big smile.

Jamie hesitated for a moments before shrugging. He couldn't fathom needing all of these machines just to exercise (he could run laps around the TARDIS until he was tired) but the Doctor was trying to be helpful, delighted to be showing Jamie something that was related to an interest he had. So he hopped up onto the tread and waited.

He stared at the Doctor, who stared back, and after a moment, "it's not moving."

The Doctor made a puzzled face and went, "oh! You have to press the start button. It should be right at the bottom of the screen."

Jamie looked where the Doctor pointed. Bottom center, a graphic on the screen in the shape of a square flashed red and in capitol letters said START.

There were other things moving around the screen but, as the Doctor didn't mention them, he ignored them and jabbed his pointer finger at START. He thought he heard two little beeps as opposed to the one that should have gone with the start but let it go.

The tread began to move and he began walking.

"There," the Doctor clapped his hands, drawing his attention to him, "you see! Nothing to it. I'll be over here when you're done." The Doctor went a few paces and perched on the seat of a near by machine, pulling out a book from his inner pocket.

Jamie thought that the Doctor might get bored waiting for him, after all, Jamie could run for a long time if needed, but the wee man was content with his book so Jamie set his mind to his treadmilling. 

For the first two minutes, it was walking. No more than a brisk walk. He glanced at the panel, but decided against fiddling with it for the moment. He'd walk for a while, warm up, and then he'd let the Doctor show him something else.

Two minutes. All was fine. That's when he felt a strain in his legs and hear a small mechanical whirl. He glanced around himself, at the treadmill, and realized that he was going up hill now. The thing had increased its incline. 

It was still at the steady pace, and Jamie didn't know anything about treadmills, so continued on. 

Then Jamie had to move just a bit quicker. Not a problem, just a faster walk. Then, a bit quicker, still not quite running yet. Then, again, and again, until Jamie realized, he had to run. 

He glanced at the Doctor, busy with his book, debating on saying anything whilst also trying to quell the rising sense of panic.

He was fine. Maybe this was what treadmills do?

Except, now it was dipping lower again. Not all the way, but then jerked right back up, the speed increasing all the more.

He was nearly sprinting now, barely registering his breathing over the pounding of his heart, the burn in his legs. He grabbed the rails on either side of him and lifted himself up, off the tread and not nearly as graceful, jumped onto the ground, landing on his feet with a loud enough thump.

"Oh my word!" The Doctor dropped his book and rushed to Jamie, "Jamie, are you alright?"

Jamie threw his head back, sucking in air, legs feeling like tense noodles.

He met the Doctor's concerned eyes with a glare, "I run all the time!" Sweat coated his chest, down his back. He pointed at the treadmill, still going up and down at random, whirling away at top speed, "that thing is evil!"

The Doctor frowned and went over the machine. He stood on his toes too catch a glimpse of the panel, before letting out a laugh, "Jamie," he shook his head and pointed at the screen, "you have it on one of the most difficult settings. See?" Jamie edged closer to look where the Doctor was pointing, "it varies the speed and incline randomly to simulate as if you were running over difficult terrain." 

Jamie looked at all the gibberish on the screen and blushes, "aye, well, it would have been nice if someone _told_ me about all that."

The Doctor blinked, "I just did," he deadpanned.

"I mean _before_ that thing nearly threw me across the room!" Jamie retorted.

The Doctor gazed at him fondly and laughed gently as Jamie glared at the machine and gave it a little kick.

"So sorry Jamie. Won't happen again." He patted him on the arm and gave him a peck to the cheek.


End file.
